Secrets in the Night
by visions2share
Summary: FAM Zorro. This starts off with the same basic premise as the episode "One Special Night" but the focus is on the meeting with the emissary not the night spent in the windmill (which may not even happen in my version). This is a reveal story.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T**

**Summary: FAM Zorro. This starts off with the same basic premise as the episode "One Special Night" but the focus in the meeting with the emissary not the night spent in the windmill (which may not even happen in my version). This is a reveal story.**

**A/N: This is the first time I have posted anything on . I would appreciate any helpful critiques or reviews - honesty is appreciated - flames are not. I've done my best on the research for this - but in all honesty I started this as an exercise in character development writing, not as any sort of attempt to be a well-researched "historical fiction." Thank you for taking the time to read!**

**Secrets in the Night**

**By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

How long would he be realistically able to keep up this farce? How long could he keep being two different people? And, more to the point, how could he stop being either one? His father would be heartbroken if Diego left or staged his death. Felipe, while he'd know it was fake, would still be without him – and that would hurt Diego too. And the people could not do without Zorro. That didn't even take Victoria Escalante into account – after all that was a whole different, more complicated, problem. Really Diego knew that he would just have to continue probably forever – or at least until it killed him. He had wanted to help, he still did, he had an unquenchable thirst for justice – and no amount of self-pity was going to change that. It was just that, once in a while, he needed to remind himself.

The time was approaching when something would have to be done. About Victoria, and about Felipe. Felipe was the easier decision to make. Diego would adopt him. He was already the son of his heart and, although making it legal would not change the way Diego felt, it would legitimize Felipe's position by his side in the eyes of the other caballeros, and assure that the de la Vega's had an heir. Most importantly, it would tell Felipe in the clearest way possible how important he was to Diego – how much he was loved. Diego knew he should have done it years ago – before he ever went away to school. And certainly when he came home again. When that woman had came around claiming to be Felipe's mother – Diego thought his heart had stopped beating when he watched her drive away with his son. He'd had a very similar reaction when Felipe had considered joining the army. The boy longed to see the world – and so he should – but he should do it from a better position than that of a private in the army. He should see Spain as a caballero, as a student at the University in Madrid. He should travel the colonies as a man to be respected, not someone to stand in defense of, and do the bidding of, undeserving superior officers – putting himself in harm's way for men he could not possibly respect. Thankfully he'd made his own decision and Diego thought it was a good one. Felipe wanted to be a lawyer. That would satisfy the sense of justice that he had learned at Diego's side, and provide both a challenge and a sense of personal satisfaction.

It was likely Felipe would be the only child Diego would ever have, which just brought his thoughts back to the problem of Victoria. She was waiting for Zorro – and while she was in love with the hero – Diego was practically invisible. When she did see him, all she saw was how he failed to live up to his father's standards or those of Zorro. How terribly ironic – the only woman he would ever love would never love him because she was in love with him. Ironic – and confusing.

Victoria deserved to have a good life. A good man by her side. Children around her skirts. A family – the dream. Zorro could not give her that. She would never allow Diego to give her that. Just because Diego had resigned himself to being alone forever did not mean that he had the right to sentence her to that same fate. A few stolen moments, a stolen kiss now and then, dashing away when he heard the soldiers coming. It was not the kind of life she deserved. She deserved to be dripping in jewels. To be the center of a man's life – his whole world. His first and only true priority. She did not deserve to play a distant second fiddle to the mysterious lady 'justice'. He – Zorro – would have to let her go. Would have to tell her she should not wait for him anymore. Despite their love, their passion, Dona Destiny had another story in mind and even Zorro with all his strength could not see changing her mind – their fate.

It was a sad realization – but not a new one. Diego had been having this argument with himself for weeks now. It never ended any differently. Lately, every time he sat at his desk in the cave preparing to study one of his books, his thoughts turned again to these decisions. And time and again he came to the same conclusions. He was going to have to come to terms with the heartbreak and take the necessary steps to make these decisions reality – but, oh gracious, it hurt.

Suddenly Diego felt Felipe's hand on his shoulder shaking him – trying to get his attention.

"Yes – what is it?" Diego questioned.

_Your father has had an accident – his horse threw him – the vaqueros have taken him to his room and one has ridden for the doctor. But he is asking for you._

Diego threw himself into action. He grabbed several decanters containing different potions – his cactus tea among them. He would do what he could to help until the doctor arrived. Felipe checked the viewing portal and indicated the coast was clear then followed Diego out into the library.

"Diego, where were you?" his father questioned the moment Diego and Felipe appeared in the old man's doorway.

"I'm sorry I was not here sooner, Father – I was absorbed in a book…" Diego let his explanation dither off – his Father didn't really care where he was because he was sure to have been doing something disappointing. In his father's eye's, he always was.

"Callimound threw me – damn horse spooked at a snake – and threw me – me!" Don Alejandro had been among the very best horsemen in his younger days – and now whenever he failed to live up to his former standard – however infrequently that might happen – he was always indignant that such a thing, whatever it might be at any given time, could happen to him in particular.

"Callimound? Really- how surprising." In truth it wasn't all that surprising, Don Alejandro's newest prized stallion, an import direct from his royal majesty in Spain, was, as yet, unaccustomed to the vermin that were common in California and, therefore, was at such times like a wild animal. But Diego said nothing more – he had warned his father not to try riding Callimound until he'd had more training, but his father had chosen to ignore Diego's opinion – because it was worth less than nothing. After all, as far as Don Alejandro was concerned his son was a worthless scientist, scholar, musician, and poet – but certainly no authority of horses. "How are you feeling, Father?"

"Like my damn horse threw me – how do you think I feel?" Don Alejandro's answer was grumpy – exactly what Diego expected from an expert horseman who had been unseated.

"Can you breathe alright?" Diego asked as he took his father's left arm gently in his hand – feeling is heartbeat through this wrist.

"Of course I can breathe…" Don Alejandro started to reply, but, in taking a deep breath to finish his sentence, he proved himself a liar. He gasped and wrapped both arms protectively around his middle but could not find the breath to finish speaking.

"Looks like you probably broke at least one rib." Diego turned to face Felipe, careful to keep up the pretense that the young man could not hear. "Felipe, go and get one of those corsets that we used the last time the mare threw me." Diego glanced back at his father then looked back at Felipe and without a sound mouthed 'the biggest one.' His father was in fine shape – but he didn't see the daily exercise Zorro did.

Felipe nodded and ran from the room.

In the mean time, Diego turned back to his father and asked, "how's the pain? Do you want me to give you something to help with it?"

"Miguel went for Dr. Hernandez. I would rather wait for him." Don Alejandro stated firmly.

Of course he would. Medicine was science. His father had watched Diego take bullets out of their friends from time to time – did he really think he'd screw it up badly enough to hurt him?

"Very well – they should be back shortly. In the mean time, is there anything you need to make you more comfortable?"

"No – I said I'll wait for the doctor."

"Yes, Father."

"What I wanted to see you about is my trip to Monterey tomorrow to see the King's emissary. You will, unfortunately, have to make the trip in my place. I wish to talk about what I want you to say to him. This meeting is very important. The emissary doesn't have to speak with anyone but the governor if he doesn't wish to – but we need him to hear the plight of the people of the Pueblo de Las Angeles. We cannot afford, the people cannot afford, for us to let this opportunity pass us by. There is a chance that we may be able to get word to the King about de Soto's unsuitability to be the alcalde of the pueblo. We must take the opportunity, do everything we possibly can, to see that he is, at the least, recalled to Spain."

"Or arrested," Diego added.

"Exactly – since I will not be able to make the trip to Monterey you must go in my stead. You must speak to the emissary with respect, but also with the strength of your convictions and passion. I know you prefer to leave such things as fights for justice and serving the people of the pueblo to others – but this time it is not an option. The emissary, as I said, doesn't have to see anyone. Our only chance is that he will see us because we are de la Vegas – we must use the respect that our name commands to gain an audience with the man. And once we have it – _you_ must make the most of the opportunity."

"Yes, Father."

"You must make the emissary and governor see that the people of the pueblo are willing to help King and country – but will not be able to do so if they are taxed to oblivion to buy the alcalde pretty bobbles for his office, fancy clothes for his person, and a fast horse, albeit one of inferior blood lines, to try to capture Zorro. Zorro, the only one who has done anything constructive to help the stop the oppression of the people. You must make him understand that it is not in Spain's best interests, not in the King's best interests, to leave de Soto in command of the garrison. That he must be replaced – and soon. But be very careful not to give any hint that might threaten anarchy – or rebellion – we are royalist and shall remain so. We are loyal to the King – now all we need is for the King to remember to be loyal to us. Don't say that either. You should say…"

"Relax, Father – I will choose my words with the utmost care. It will all work out – I promise."

"Diego, my son, you cannot take this as lightly as you take everything else. This is not one of your silly experiments or your annoying compositions or poems – the welfare, the very livelihood, of the people of the pueblo is being placed into your hands. Do not let me down – do not let them down."

"Calm down." The more his father spoke, the more effort it took to control his breathing and pain the probably multiple broken ribs brought with each breath. "I hear horses – it must be Miguel with Dr. Hernandez."

While his father worked to catch his breath, Diego waited patiently for Felipe to lead Dr. Hernandez into the room.

When the good doctor was done, Don Alejandro was sleeping peacefully from some of Diego's own Cactus Tea, and was trussed up in the corset that Felipe had brought when he escorted in Dr. Hernandez.

"I don't really think there was anything I could do that you couldn't have done just as well and sooner than I, Don Diego." Dr. Hernandez commented.

"I'm sure your expert opinion was a great comfort to my father." Diego agreed without really saying so.

"Yes, apparently. Don Alejandro is a great man – but he would serve himself better if he would acknowledge your tremendous knowledge and gift for the healing sciences."

Diego smiled, "I am afraid that once I disappointed my father in his expectations of his only son – he stopped being able to see the accomplishment of my expectations for myself."

"Indeed. You deal very well with him, Don Diego, not yelling and demanding attention, but very calmly going on about your business. Yes, even though Don Alejandro refuses to see it, you are a great credit to the de la Vega name."

"Thank you, doctor." Diego bowed his head as he accepted the compliment. Miguel was waiting with the carriage to take the doctor back to the pueblo.

"Don Diego, patron…the supplies are supposed to be delivered to the mission today, si?" Miguel reminded him.

"Si – Don Alejandro will be well – and will be sleeping for several hours. While he is resting, Felipe and I will take the buckboard to the mission. Is it loaded?"

"Si, Don Diego, it will only need a team hitched and you can go immediately."

"Thank you, Miguel." Diego returned his attention to the good doctor, "Dr. Hernandez, thank you for coming all this way to see my father – we both appreciate it very much."

"Certainly, Don Diego, certainly. But, as I said, you could have handled it easily on your own." Dr. Hernandez gave Diego a hard look – one that made him think he could see right through him into the deepest part of his soul.

"Nonetheless, I appreciate it, and it was a great comfort for my father. Have a safe journey back to the pueblo. I am leaving in the morning, in my father's place. I'll be leaving Felipe here. He'll send for you if father needs medical attention." As Diego finished speaking, he nodded to Miguel, who started them on their journey to the pueblo.

"Very well, Don Diego – have a safe journey!" the doctor called back and the wagon began to pick up speed and rumble toward the main path to the pueblo.

Diego chuckled to himself – at least Dr. Hernandez hadn't told him to be careful not to get lost. Seemed the good doctor had more faith in him than his own father did. In fact, occasionally Dr. Hernandez would give Diego that hard look and sometimes he gave that identical look to Zorro – it made Diego feel as if the doctor knew all his secrets. That the doctor had seen what no one else could and discovered his dual identity. The next moment the look would be gone – and with it all Diego's suppositions.

The only two local people Diego thought had ever come close to discovering his secret, the writer from Spain didn't count, were Dr. Hernandez and Father Benitez. And he was about to go see Father Benitez – seeing both men in one day – made Diego feel like tying his masks, both the physical mask of Zorro and the ethereal mask of Don Diego, tighter.

Felipe would be sitting with Don Alejandro waiting for Diego's return. Diego stopped by the kitchen first to tell Maria he and Felipe would be in the pueblo for a few hours, and that Don Alejandro should stay asleep all that time, and, if he didn't, to give him another small glass of the cactus tea.

When Diego got back to his father's chamber he made sure to check for a pulse, even breathing, and to verify he hadn't developed a fever. Finding everything as it should be – he put the cactus tea on the side table where he'd told Maria she would find it if needed – and turned to Felipe.

"Miguel reminded me we have that wagon load full of supplies for the mission in the pueblo. Father will sleep while we are gone."

_You will tell Father Benitez you are going to Monterey?_

"Maybe – it will depend on who else it around. It would not do for our plans to reach the ears of the alcalde – now would it?"

Felipe just shook his head.

"Alright, let's get into the pueblo."

With one last look at Don Alejandro they left the chamber and headed for the stables to hitch the wagon.

The drive to the pueblo didn't take long and soon they pulled up in front of the mission. Padre Benitez was in the side garden watching the birds and saw them pull up.

"Good morning,Don Diego, Felipe - how are you both today?"

"We are both well, Padre. We have brought some supplies for the mission. Some blankets, some clothing, some food, and a new water pump that we purchased a few weeks ago. It won't work in conjunction with the one we already have, so we thought maybe the mission, herself, could use it – as for the rest, I'm sure you know of people in need?"

"Yes certainly. A new water pump for the mission would be most welcome to everyone here – and the parishioners as well. And, the supplies for the poor will bring many smiles to the faces of the citizens of the pueblo. I'll send for some hands to help unload your wagon." Padre Benitez, with a big smile on his face, turned and signaled for some of his helpers to come and unload the wagon.

As Felipe helped unload the wagon Padre Benitez pulled Diego aside into the garden.

"I am especially glad to see you this day, Don Diego."

Diego raised an eyebrow waiting patiently for an explanation.

"I spoke with your father a few days ago…" the padre broke off to take a careful look all around him. There were a few soldiers on the other side of the garden wall – and though they appeared to not be paying any attention to the mission, Padre Benitez frowned at their backs before turning the majority of his attention back to Diego – while keeping a casual eye on the soldiers. "I heard he was planning on a making a business trip tomorrow," another glance at the soldiers and a wink to Diego, "north to San Francisco. He said something about some new cattle for your rancho?"

Diego knew that his father had spoken with Padre Benitez about his planned journey to Monterey to speak with the King's emissary – having wanted to make sure that he had recent information of the status of the poor in the pueblo to pass on.

"Si. That is, was, his plan, Padre – but unfortunately he took a spill off his newest stallion this morning – and I will have to make the trip in his place." Diego took his turn eyeing the soldiers, "naturally, my father was hesitant to let me go alone. Between my abysmal sense of direction, and lack of knowledge about horses, he was quite convinced that it might have been better to forget the whole thing. But those cattle he wanted to see are also coveted by several other ranchos – and maybe even some Americanos – so my eye is better than forfeiting the prize altogether."

Diego could see the padre's sharp mind work out what was truth, what was fiction, and what was code. The Padre gave a nod, another glance at the soldiers that were moving farther away toward the cantina, and a look around the garden to make sure no new ears had been approaching. "Yes. I will pray for a safe and successful journey for you, Don Diego. Just as I am praying for so many of the citizens of the pueblo who now have to pay a tax for traveling on the pathways in the pueblo. Three pesos for a horse and one for human feet!"

It was Diego's turn to give a nod – he would pass this information on to the emissary when he saw him. "What is the purpose of this new tax? Did the Alcalde say? When does it take effect?"

"It won't take effect for another week. The Alcalde says that the money will go toward the maintenance of the pathways. Now you tell me, Diego, how much maintenance does bare ground take?"

"Not that much, certainly. It isn't as though we have cobblestones like in Madrid, or other large European cities. No, this isn't necessary for a pueblo the size of Los Angeles." Diego said nothing further – it wasn't necessary – he knew that they both understood what was really being said.

"It looks as though Felipe and the others have finished unloading the wagon, I do thank you and your father for your generosity." The padre hesitated before continuing, taking a moment to check and see who might be listening. "And I know you will do your father more than proud – in fact – I believe you will be more successful in your endeavor than he would have been."

Diego checked about them, nobody was near enough to hear, except Felipe. Then he made eye contact with Padre Benitez and raised one eyebrow, "really?"

"Indeed, your father, though he is a kind man, can be ruled by his anger. You are always, always patient and think before acting. It is a habit that serves you very well."

"Some, including my father, would say I don't act at all."

Padre Benitez smiled a smile that said he knew more than he would ever admit, "that merely shows that people do not know nearly what they believe they do."

They both, at that moment, spotted soldiers making their way toward the mission on their hourly round of the pueblo. Padre Benitez and Don Diego nodded their goodbyes, Diego climbed into the wagon with Felipe, and Felipe began to steer the team toward the tavern.

**End Chapter 01**

**A/N: There is more to come if anybody is interested. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 Secrets in the Night Page | 14

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who took the time to read the first chapter and even more thanks for those of you that came back for the second. This has, so far, been a very encouraging experience. Thanks again and Happy Thanksgiving to everybody here in the US!**

**Secrets in the Night**

**Chapter 02**

**By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

It was the start of siesta time and Victoria Escalenta was just in the process of evicting the soldiers so she could close the tavern for a few hours before reopening for dinner when Don Diego and Felipe drove their wagon up and stopped at her hitching post.

"Buenos dias, Don Diego, Felipe – what are you doing out and about at this hour of the afternoon?" Victoria's surprise at finding Diego out when it was an accepted time for him to be lounging at home was evident.

"Buenos dias, Victoria. Felipe and I were delivering some donations to the mission. What about you, are you closing for siesta?" some days Victoria did not close – but most days she did.

"Si, Don Diego. I've just gotten rid of the last of the soldiers. I have no boarders today. My kitchen in closed but I have a pot of coffee on – would you like to come in for a cup before you head home?" Victoria offered kindly.

"Thank you, Victoria, that would be most welcome." Diego agreed and signaled, because Victoria was watching, for Felipe to come with him.

Diego and Felipe entered the tavern and Victoria followed them closing, bolting the door behind them.

"Is Pilar working today?" Diego inquired, naming one of the woman Victoria employed to help wait tables and work the kitchen.

"Earlier, si. And then Angela will be in this evening. But for the moment it is only the three of us here." Victoria told him. She was used to the de la Vega's showing up at siesta looking for a private conversation with her. Granted it was usually Don Alejandro who really wanted to talk about something important but he sometimes brought Diego with him – or Diego would have questions to ask for a Guardian article.

Victoria rounded the bar and set out three cups for their coffee before ducking behind the curtain that separated the kitchen from the dining room and returning with the coffee pot. After they each had a cup of coffee in hand, Victoria was ready to fill them in on the news in the pueblo.

"The alcalde has made a new tax. Have you heard?" Victoria inquired with heat pulsing in her voice.

"The one supposedly for the maintenance of the roadways in Los Angeles? Si – we have heard." Diego responded.

"Father Benitez told you?" Victoria guessed.

"Indeed." Diego acknowledged.

"You will remember to tell your father about it before he leaves for his trip to Monterey, won't you Diego?" Victoria said in a tone that indicated she doubted he could be trusted with such a simple assignment as passing along gossip.

"Oh yes, I will tell my father as soon as possible. But he won't be going to Monterey tomorrow. He…" Diego started to explain the change in plans but Victoria promptly interrupted before he even got started.

"But he must go. He must speak to the King's emissary. He must get word to the governor and the King about the plight of the people of this pueblo. Why is he not going?" Victoria was working herself up and becoming increasingly distressed.

"He fell off that new horse of his – Callimound. He…" Diego started but again Victoria interrupted.

"Is he alright?" At least this time the interruption was due to her big heart rather than her hot temper.

"He will be. Dr. Hernanadez says he has several broken ribs, and he, of course, hit his head as well. But the doctor does not see any signs of a concussion. He is trussed up in bed and will have to remain there for at least a week and a half. He is grumpy, naturally. You know how much my father hates being thrown by his horses."

"Oh yes, Diego – all the territory knows that." Victoria chuckled. "I'm glad he will be alright. But what are we to do about the emissary? We must have an audience with him."

"Father is sending me to see the emissary tomorrow." Diego finally got the opportunity to inform her.

"You? Your father trusts you to speak to the emissary about de Soto and the problems he causes for the people of this pueblo?" Victoria questioned incredulously.

"He most certainly does. He has told me all he wanted presented to the emissary – and I'm sure he will tell me all of it again before I leave. I will be sure to take notes." Diego told her – and he would undoubtedly be so required by his father – that didn't mean he would need them – or use them when the time came.

"How are you to get to Monterey?" Victoria questioned.

"I'll ride. Just as my Father planned to do." Diego answered beginning to enjoy his coffee.

"It is several hours to Monterey from here – are you sure you won't get lost?" Victoria seemed to jumping from one perceived disaster to another.

"I'm sure I'll manage to find my way. I'll take the faster way following the coast – which will ensure that not only will I not get lost, but I will, undoubtedly, have a more pleasant journey." Diego smiled, the smile meant to be harmless and lazy looking.

"Diego you can not think of this trip as merely an opportunity to see the pretty scenery. This is a vital undertaking that Don Alejandro is allowing you to take on. It is necessary to help the people of this pueblo. It is necessary to help unseat de Soto from his reign. And it is necessary to help Zorro." Victoria's voice got more insistent as she went through her list.

"Zorro? What has he got to do with his?" Diego questioned, surprised. How would the emissary be of any help to Zorro – except in possibly lightening his work load?

"Don't you understand, Diego – I thought you said Don Alejandro explained it to you? The emissary has the power to give direction to the governor and has the ear of the King. If he can be made to understand that de Soto is not fit to be alcalde of Los Angeles than he can order him back to Spain. Or maybe even have him arrested for his mistreatment of the King's citizens – that's what your Father told me. And if de Soto isn't the alcalde anymore, and if the emissary can be convinced of the plight of the people he may be willing to look at Zorro's actions in a different light. The way we see him all the time – not as a criminal but as a hero to the people. And then he would, maybe, remove the bounty from Zorro's head and he would be free to unmask." Victoria smile was huge and dreamy just thinking of the possibility.

"Victoria – even if the emissary can be convinced that Zorro is working for the good of the pueblo, for the good of the King, even if he does remove the price from Zorro's head, that doesn't mean that Zorro will be able to unmask." Diego stated.

"Of course he will be able to unmask. When he is cleared he will be free to do whatever he wishes." Victoria stated emphatically.

"Yes, Victoria, but having the bounty removed from his head does not mean that he will be free. He would still be a wanted man. It would only keep the bounty hunters from coming after him. All the officials of the King would still be required by law to arrest him on sight. He would most likely be either hung here or transported back to Spain to be hung before the King himself. Which might be better because it would, maybe, give him a chance to plead his case with the King." Diego said thoughtfully.

"Well maybe the emissary could be convinced to clear his name?" Victoria sounded less sure of herself than she had before.

"The emissary doesn't have that kind of power, Victoria. He is a powerful man. But that is because he has the ear of the King. He is here to act as the King's mouthpiece in Alta California. He is here to convey the King's orders to the governor and colonial military officials and see that they are carried out according to the King's specification. And while his power might extend to clearing the name of someone charged with a minor crime, that could not possibly be stretched to include Zorro. Zorro is wanted for treason against the King." Diego gently reminded Victoria. "That is a far cry from stealing a few pesos, or even from over-taxing the citizens, as we are about to accuse de Soto of doing. The most the emissary could do for Zorro, the very most, would be to forbid the local military officials and politicians from trying and hanging him here in California. The emissary could insist that the King has the right to face Zorro himself and decide his fate – a fate which could be much worse than a swift hanging." Diego hated to put this to Victoria so bluntly but she had to understand exactly what was at stake, exactly what the chess board looked like at this point in the game.

Victoria seemed to think about this for a very long time, Diego and Felipe exchanged a few glances as they sipped their coffee. Felipe had long known exactly what sort of trouble Diego, as Zorro, had gotten himself into on behalf of the people of the pueblo. None of what had been spoken could possibly have been news to the boy. Still, most of the time Diego and Felipe managed to keep such dire thoughts from the surface and focus on what needed to be accomplished each day. So, when the status of the situation was brought up so blatantly, Diego could see the clouds it caused in Felipe's eyes, and could feel the vise it tightened around his own heart.

"What do you think the emissary will do, Diego?" Victoria questioned after several minutes of silence had passed.

"I think, if he will see me – which is likely, he will take note of all the complaints. He might have me sign some sort of affidavit for him to deliver to the King when he returns to Madrid. At the very most, he may come to Los Angeles, himself, to inspect the situation. But I doubt that – his schedule will already be quite full. I doubt this trip will have any immediate effect here in Los Angeles, Victoria. The goal with this meeting is to get word to the governor and the King, but it may well be many months before we see any reaction here in Los Angeles." Diego was unwilling to get Victoria's hopes up.

"We have appealed to the governor before and it did no good – why is having him hear of our problems any sort of priority?" Victoria questioned angrily.

"He didn't do anything before because our alcalde is appointed by the King himself. The governor would have to be politically suicidal to make a move against him." Diego said.

"But de Soto does not out rank the governor, Diego!" Victoria was nearly shouting with her anger and frustration.

Diego raised a hand to shush her – it would not do for any one passing by the tavern to overhear any part of their conversation.

"No, of course not." Diego replied.

"Are all the alcaldes in Alta California appointed by the King?" Victoria questioned.

"No. Only ours." Diego replied – pleased with Victoria's attempt at calm reasoning.

"Why? Who appoints the others?"

"The other alcaldes are appointed by the governor. Los Angeles' isn't because, despite being a little Pueblo and somewhat removed from direct contact with the port and the business of the Spanish crown, it is one of the wealthiest areas in the colonies. The…" Diego didn't get a chance to finish explaining before Victoria was disagreeing with him.

"Wealthiest? Diego are you paying any attention? The people can barely afford both food and homes – how does that make them wealthy? You know as well as I do the other pueblos and cities are in a much better position financially." Victoria stated.

"Si. On average this is true. But the caballeros are here, Victoria. The Spanish Colonies' wealthiest caballeros are here. This is the only area that raises horses to ship back to the King himself, or cattle that are sent back, live, to Spain to be butchered for the King's dinner. This is an important area for the King – he takes that seriously and chooses the alcalde himself. We could only wish he had as good a taste in men as he does in horses and beef." Diego stated.

"Nobody here ships anything back to Spain, Diego. Where did you get such an idea? All the caballeros that come to my tavern talk of selling their cattle and horses in Monterey, or Santa Paula, or San Francisco, or to the Americanos, even driving the herds south to Baja California, or Mexico but never is there any talk of sending anything to Spain." Victoria seemed so sure of herself – and, in a way, she wasn't wrong.

"You are correct, Victoria, most caballeros do not ship back to Spain. But we do." Diego stated waiting to see if Victoria would make the connection.

"'We' – what 'we'? You just said the caballeros…you mean the de la Vega's…you mean your father, Don Alejandro ships his horses and cattle to the King?" Victoria asked her eyes growing wide.

"Si. Every few months we send a ship full of cattle and twice a year we send a few horses. The King rides nothing but de la Vega branded horses." Diego let the sound of family pride slip into his voice. "This is why my father takes his responsibilities to the pueblo so seriously. It is our fault de Soto is here – and we will take the responsibility to see that he will not oppress the people here any longer than we can help it." Diego realized, via a sharp look from Felipe, that his mask was slipping, he pulled it firmly back into place saying, "that is why I work at making sure that The Guardian only prints the real stories – not de Soto's fictions."

"Your father blames himself for the plight the people find themselves in- doesn't he?" Victoria questioned in a soft voice.

"Yes, Victoria – I believe he does. But it weighs so heavily upon his heart that we do not discuss it often." Diego said adding a caution, "Why, we would not want it known by anybody we did not know we could trust absolutely."

"I will not say a word to anybody, Diego, you, and your father, have my word." Victoria promised looking him right in the eye. Eye contact with Victoria was something Diego tried to avoid when he wasn't wearing his black mask – it was harder to hide when he was eye to eye with her – harder to hide from her when she was staring into his soul.

Felipe, helpful as always, tapped Diego on the shoulder – giving him an excuse to break eye contact with Victoria.

_We should be going home. Your father will be waking up soon. I doubt Maria will be able to convince him to drink more tea – she might not even be able to convince him stay in bed._

"Yes, Felipe, you are right." Diego replied being careful to look directly at his young companion and speak slowly to give the impression that it took effort for Felipe to read his lips. "We should be getting home to check on Father." Diego turned back to Victoria. "Thank you for the coffee, Victoria. I will see you when I return from Monterey. I plan on coming back tomorrow evening – but, if necessary, I will wait until the next morning." Diego nodded at Victoria and turned to the door.

"You be careful, Diego – and have a safe journey." Victoria cautioned – showing her concern and soft heart – two of the many reasons Diego had fallen in love with her.

"Thank you, Victoria – I will do my best. Oh, wait," Diego spun back around to face Victoria. "Only you and Padre Benitez know where I'm going. Everyone else has been told that I'm going to San Francisco to look at cattle. Understand?" Diego questioned.

"Of course – is Felipe going with you?" Victoria asked.

"No – he will stay here and try to keep my father from getting out of his bed too soon." Diego smiled. It would likely be an impossible task. Even for Felipe.

**End Chapter 02**

**A/N: Chapter 03 will be posted as soon as I have it polished - best guess - within the next week. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Here's chapter three, it is fairly short, mostly setup. Thank you to everyone reading! I realized late yesterday that I haven't put on a disclaimer yet. So…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro in any incarnation. I am not sure who does, all I know is it is not me. No copyright infringement, or disrespect to the people who have made Zorro a legend, is intended. Thank you.**

**Secret in the Night**

**Chapter 03**

**By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

It had not been an easy night in the de la Vega hacienda. By the time Diego and Felipe had returned from the pueblo Don Alejandro had been awake and refusing his medication until he had the opportunity to talk to his son.

Of course, talking was not really what Don Alejandro had in mind. Scolding and reprimanding were closer to an accurate description. He felt the need to go over everything about the coming visit with the emissary again. They covered all they had covered earlier and more besides. Diego had asked his father if he had told Victoria that speaking with the emissary would lead to Zorro's freedom. Don Alejandro said that he had not – and worried that he had inadvertently gotten Victoria's hopes way too high. Diego told his father of his conversation with Victoria – including confiding in her about the de la Vega's responsibility for de Soto's presence in Los Angeles. Don Alejandro had nothing to say to that – he merely nodded sadly. But two breaths later he was reinvigorated with the notion that since this situation was his fault, his responsibility, he must do everything in his power to prepare Diego to speak to the emissary in his stead. And so they went through it all one more time.

The next morning, just before the sun would come peaking over the horizon, found Diego standing in front of his mirror adjusting his cravat, his jacket, riding gloves, travelling cape and sword laying on the bed waiting for him to pick them up and be on his way to Monterey. Just as Diego finished at the mirror and turned back toward the bed his bedroom door was opened and Felipe came rushing in.

_Victoria is here to see your father._

"This early?" Diego questioned.

Felipe nodded. _She is dressed for a journey. Where could she be going?_

"I don't know Felipe," Diego said as he pulled on his jacket. He picked up his riding gloves, travelling cape and sword and handed them to Felipe, "look after these for me will you – until it is time for me to leave."

Again Felipe nodded and then stood aside to let Diego make his way to his father's room.

As Diego neared his father's room he could see the door was open and Maria, the housekeeper, was waiting anxiously in the doorway observing the meeting between Victoria and his father.

"Victoria, it is so good of you to come visit an old man, but are you not needed at the tavern this morning?" Don Alejandro inquired – his voice belying how uncomfortable he was to have the young woman in his private chambers – especially when he was embarrassed about having fallen from his horse.

"Pilar is watching the tavern for me today, Don Alejandro. Are you feeling alright this morning?" Victoria asked gently.

"I will be well, Victoria." Don Alejandro assured.

Diego came to the door and indicated to Maria that he would see to things here and that she was dismissed to go back to the kitchen. She nodded gratefully and nearly ran back down the hallway.

"Buenos dias, father, Victoria," Diego called to alert them to his presence. "Victoria, isn't it a little early for you to be out and about?"

"Si – normally, but it is worth it. I came to see how your father is feeling," Victoria replied – but Diego got the distinct impression that there was something else that she wasn't saying.

"That is very sweet of you, Victoria." Diego quickly turned to his father to hide the look of love he could not keep from his eyes. "Father, it is time for your morning medicine." Diego reached for the decanter on the night stand that was filled with a pale yellow-green liquid – his cactus tea.

"I do not need anything, Diego," Don Alejandro protested even as he gasped to catch his breath after the pulling his decisive movement and caused with his ribs.

"Yes, you do. You will rest better with the medication and without rest you cannot heal." When his father began to protest again Diego continued with, "you heard Dr. Hernandez, Father. He said that good sound medicated rest for three or four days was the very best medicine he could prescribe. So drink your tea now and again in a few hours when Felipe gives it to you. Please, I do not want to worry about you while I'm in Monterey – my mind should be focused on other things – should it not?" Diego knew implying that Don Alejandro's stubbornness would be in the way of his having a productive meeting with the emissary would convince his father to behave faster than any other argument.

"Alright – give me the disgusting stuff – and yes, I'll take more when Felipe tells me – alright? You focus on what you must do – do you understand me?" Don Alejandro accepted his glass of tea and eyed Diego firmly.

"Yes Father – I'll focus on my responsibilities as long as you focus on following Dr. Hernandez's orders and getting better. Deal?" Diego asked.

"Deal," Don Alejandro said and took a long sip of the rather foul tasting tea.

"All of it Father. Victoria," Diego turned back to their guest, "I'm afraid that the tea will put my father back to sleep, and I must be leaving for Monterey, and, while you are always most welcome here, I'm afraid you will be quite without companionship," Diego said.

"Si – Victoria, I appreciate your coming to visit me, but Diego is correct. This foul concoction will knock me out for several hours, and we cannot risk Diego getting a late start, you should head back to the pueblo," Don Alejandro said kindly then took a deep breath and swallowed the rest of his glass of tea quickly as to minimize the chance that he would be able to taste it. He passed the glass back to Diego to set on the night stand.

"You rest well, Don Alejandro. But I'm not going back to the tavern today – I'm going to go with Diego to speak with the emissary," Victoria said with confidence.

"What?" Don Alejandro started to struggle up in bed and throw accusing glances at Diego.

"Victoria – that is not a good idea." Diego said as calmly as he could manage and put a restraining hand on his father's shoulder. "Sleep, Father, I will be back either late this evening or by late afternoon tomorrow – alright?"

"Si – journey safely, my son." The cactus tea was already taking affect and Don Alejandro slumped back against his pillows, unconscious.

Diego led Victoria out of his father's chambers, so that they would not inadvertently wake him with the argument he felt sure was about to follow. Diego didn't pause for the conversation until they were outside in front of the hacienda. Victoria's wagon was parked just outside the main gate – and Diego noticed a small carpet bag on the buckboard before he turned all his attention to the beautiful young woman at his side.

Diego opened his mouth – he was not entirely sure what he would say – but he must convince Victoria to go home.

"Save your arguments, Don Diego, I am going with you to Monterey. You will need me to speak with the emissary – I know all the things that happen in the pueblo as well as your father does. You are always too busy with your poetry and painting to notice anything. So, if one of us is going to stay here – it had much better be you than me." Victoria raised her voice and spoke with the flare of temper for which she was so well known in Los Angeles.

"I'm riding up the coast, Victoria. Your wagon cannot make that journey. I…" Diego started to list his arguments, but Victoria interrupted him.

"Then we shall either have to take the main road or you will have to provide me with a mount." Victoria declared.

"It would take more than twice as long to reach Monterey via the main road, Senorita." Diego said, reverting to a more formal mode of address.

"Then you will provide me with a mount. I'm perfectly capable of riding – as you well know, Don Diego," Victoria reminded him.

"I know you are capable. Victoria, I really do not have time to stand here and argue with you – I would rather you went back to Los Angeles – but since I doubt you will do so no matter what I say…" Diego trailed off and then raised his voice, "Miguel," he called, and then continued when he saw the vaquero poke his head into the garden from near the stable. "Saddle a second horse for Senorita Escalenta. She will be accompanying me on my journey."

"Thank you, Don Diego, I'll get my bag." Victoria turned to her wagon and reached for her carpet bag.

Diego knew that he should have fought harder to make Victoria see sense and stay in the pueblo but he knew the lady and was afraid she would give in, then get in her wagon and take the main road to Monterey, alone, to see the emissary. Which would, if her temper got the better of her sense, probably result in her being thrown in jail for a few days – something he definitely didn't want to see happen to the woman he loved. Of course, there was perhaps an even greater risk that she would get in his way. If she reacted with anger in front of the emissary when she was there as a friend of Diego's, not only could they both be jailed – but it was a distinct possibility that it would mean complete failure in his objective. They could be seen as crazy malcontents rather than a distinguished young caballero, from the finest family, that had legitimate complaints against Alcalde de Soto.

**End Chapter 03**

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 03. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 04 is written and will be up as soon as I've finished polishing and playing with it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: T**

**A/N: It has been more than a week since I posted the previous chapter. I apologize. My editor and I had a hard time getting together to get the final check done. I want to add the warning that I know less than nothing about the taxation systems of the old Spanish colonies – so all the information Diego provides herein is purely fictional.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro in any incarnation. I am not sure who does, all I know is it is not me. No copyright infringement, or disrespect to the people who have made Zorro a legend, is intended. Thank you.**

**Secrets in the Night**

**Chapter 04**

**By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

Diego and Victoria had been traveling for over an hour in complete and nearly companionable silence before Diego finally figured out how to say what needed to be said.

"Victoria, in all the conversations you've had with my father about his planned visit to Monterey – did he ever tell you how he was going to get into see the emissary?" He should figure out how much of the situation she knew before telling her the rest.

"You mean you don't know?" Victoria asked, astonished.

"No – I know exactly what it is going to take – I'm asking if you do?"

"No. Nothing specific, I just figured that we would show up and say we were there to see him. Is that not how this will work?" Victoria questioned, and her tone made it difficult for Diego to tell if she did have any inclination that this was going to be a major issue in and of itself or if she had an undeserved confidence in their future success.

"Not exactly. You see the emissary isn't required to speak with anyone in the colonies except the governor and any colonial military officials that the King has direct messages for. He is not required to host meetings with the colonial citizens. Not even the de la Vegas." Victoria looked at once surprised at this information and angered. It would not do for her to get her fiery temper up – that would not help the situation.

"How can he not see the citizens that he is supposed to serve?" Victoria asked showcasing her anger.

"The emissary isn't supposed to serve the citizens – he serves the King – only the King. Victoria – you have to calm down – anger will not help this situation – do you understand me?" Diego spoke more firmly than he normally would as himself. If she questioned it later he would just say that he had been nervous.

"I understand – but if he will not see us – then how are we to talk to him?" Victoria asked – and although she'd said she understood she shouldn't be angry it hadn't changed the tone of her voice.

"I will request an audience with him – using the de la Vega name – I have documents that I want hand delivered to the King – he may be willing to see me just for that purpose alone. My father was, as I now am, counting on using the de la Vega name to gain us access to the emissary and the governor." Diego said.

"And you think that will work?" Victoria sounded doubtful.

"I think that has a much better chance of working than would causing some sort of a scene, Victoria. Victoria, as much as I do not want to say this I must, you must understand. If we, if you, react with anger toward either the emissary or the governor it would most likely land us in jail for a few days. Nothing more serious – most likely – unless you started proclaiming how much you admire what Zorro has done for the pueblo – which would have us jailed as co-conspirators to a traitor. Victoria – I don't want to scare you overly – nor do I want you to be angry with me. But you must understand – this is a delicate situation – diplomacy is the most vital requirement today." Diego finished speaking and waited to see how Victoria would react.

Victoria didn't respond immediately – instead she seemed to be thinking of distant things – her eyes were somewhat unfocused and Diego become more and more grateful that they were riding along the beach where there were few dangers to horse and rider.

"Don Diego?" Victoria called after what seemed an eternity – but had probably only been a couple of miles.

"Si, Victoria?"

"Do you think that I am too opinionated? That I am too forceful?" Victoria's voice quavered unnaturally as she asked the question.

"No, Victoria, I do not. I know you are a caring and compassionate person and that sometimes those characteristics in you cause you to lash out with anger in defense of others. And while, as I've said that would not be a good way to behave in front of the emissary, it is one of the most endearing aspects of your personality." Diego felt like he was walking a tight rope in a circus act. How did he tell her that her passion and her drive were, alongside her compassion, the things he loved most about her without telling her he loved her? Without revealing his identity?

"I will keep my anger under control Diego. At least for today." Victoria smiled slightly as she qualified her promise.

"I would appreciate that Victoria – I want this trip to have a positive outcome for the people of Los Angeles just as much as you and my father do – despite what you may think. That and I have no desire to spend any time at all in a jail cell." Diego chucked as he made light of himself but it was forced. He didn't think Victoria could tell – that was, without a black silk mask, the only type of laughter she ever heard from him – but it hurt making fun of himself, helping to cultivate her low opinion of him when all he really wanted to do was convince her that she could come to love him in time. Impossible dreams.

"Would it be better if I didn't talk at all during this trip?" Victoria asked.

For a quick moment Diego was unsure how to respond to that. What was he going to say? It would be better if she didn't talk directly to the emissary – despite how relaxed different social levels were becoming in the colonies the emissary was a man of court from Madrid – he would not be used to having a conversation with someone of Victoria's station in life – let alone a female of Victoria's station.

"I think that it would be best if you let me do the talking to get us in to see the emissary. And that you not talk to him unless he specifically addresses you. The emissary would not be accustomed to…" how in the world was he supposed to tell her this? How did a man tell a woman that he thought the world of that in another man's eyes she was inferior in both sex and class?

"The emissary would not be accustomed to speaking to a mere tavern owner. Especially not a female tavern owner. It is alright Don Diego; I have always understood that we are from different stations in life – despite how well I am treated by you and your father." Victoria's voice showed no hint of pain only resignation. This was nearly as heartbreaking for Diego as the pain would have been.

"You must understand Victoria that my father and I do not care much at all for stations. We count people by their relationships to us. You are our friend – regardless of how you earn your living. But unfortunately the rest of the world doesn't always see things in this way – so, yes, for just today, and as much as it pains me to ask you for this, you must pretend to be somebody you are not. You must pretend to be a woman of little consequence, a shadow in the corner, with no ideas or thoughts or passions of your own. There is a chance – and I admit that without knowing the identity of the emissary I do not know how great a chance – that he may be willing to see me but only alone. You may have to wait outside, Victoria. I know that is not why you came – you want to help – you want to ensure that I don't waste this opportunity – but it may be the only option available to us. I am sorry." And he was. Deeply sorry. Victoria was a wonderful person, it was their loss that they wouldn't take the opportunity to get to know her.

"You think they may not let me in at all?" Victoria questioned, even understanding her place in society didn't mean that it had occurred to her that she couldn't at least witness the meeting.

"Victoria, the emissary is a man of the royal court in Madrid. And while the ladies there attend court parties, even they are not privileged to witness court business. The emissary may well feel that it is not your place. And while in any other situation I would argue that you had as much right to an audience with him as I – in this case I am unwilling to risk losing a chance to speak with him by angering him. Do you understand what I mean, Victoria?" Diego asked gently.

"Si, I understand," Victoria paused and as Diego watched her gazed traveled away from their path and out over the ocean, with her eyes still on the distant horizon she asked, "Diego were you ever in the court in Madrid?"

"Si, Victoria, many many times." Diego responded wondering why she had asked.

"When?" Victoria asked.

"The first time was when I was a little boy and my parents took me to Madrid for the spring – I must have been about twelve that year." Diego said, he missed his mother, she had been such a sweet gentle woman and yet she had a passionate heart, not unlike Victoria's, although she didn't have Victoria's extreme temper.

"Children are allowed in court?" Victoria questioned.

"Not normally no. But my parents were each blood relatives of the King – cousins one from each side of his family tree. And while my father spent most of his life in the colonies, my mother was raised in Spain – she grew up as a playmate to the King. So when she returned to Madrid for the first time since her marriage, what turned out to be the only time after her marriage, she brought her son to meet the King." Diego explained. It had really been a simple matter – while it was true that the King was the King he was also _family_. In fact if they were in Madrid right now it would be far easier for Diego to get an audience with the King then it was likely to be to see the emissary in Monterey.

"And you have met him since?" Victoria questioned, her voice was even but Diego could sense that even she was impressed.

"Si. I attended many court functions while I was in school. Some because they interested me, and a great many more as a personal guest, family, of the King. The King is an interesting man - with many varied interests and passions - including philosophy and the sciences - and of course the strategies of life, governing, and chess. We engaged in many a lively debate in my three years in Madrid. And more than one or two chess games. Many more." Diego answered with a chuckle, remembering that some nights he and the King would play chess until so late that by the time Diego made it back to his apartment at the University the sun was dawning and it was time to get ready for class.

Diego was more interested in the progress of their journey than their current conversation and if Diego was not mistaken he could see the outskirts of Monterey on the horizon ahead of them – they should arrive at the governor's office within the hour.

"You actually spent a great deal of time in the palace while away at school?" Victoria could barely get her jaw to rise to ask the question.

"Si. I liked it there it was quiet – made it much easier to study." Diego explained trying to down play the situation. "And His Majesty has a vast library – even more well stocked than the one at the University. I had access to some of the greatest thoughts ever recorded while visiting there. All those books – what a treat – I miss that so very much."

"You are a royalist then?"

"Oh course."

"Why? When the King taxes his citizens into poverty? When he uses us and takes from us – but gives us nothing, no protections, or provisions, or consideration?"

"Yesterday you mentioned that Los Angeles is much worse off than most other Colonial settlements. You remember?"

"Si. What does that have to do with why you and your father choose to be royalists?"

"The vast majority of the 'taxes' collected in Los Angeles are not for the King but rather to line de Soto's pockets. The King collects taxes once a year and that amount is based on land ownership, and income levels. If a peon were to earn an average of 500 pesos every year we would only owe somewhere between five and fifty pesos in taxes – depending on whether or not he owned his own land. Landowners pay a higher percentage of taxes – ten percent instead of one percent. Under do Soto that same peon pays nearly 450 pesos every year – more than eighty percent of his annual income. The trouble we have isn't with the King – but rather with the alcalde. If we are successful this day – eventually, in the future, the situation in Pueblo de Los Angeles may well greatly improve."

"I didn't know all of that. How do you?"

"I've had discussions about such things many times in my life. I've heard my father offer his view on fair taxation my entire life, the King spoke of such things with me on occasion as well, I even remember my mother having an opinion on the subject. And while I understand that you do not think highly of me or of my chosen pursuits – do not underestimate me enough to think I lack knowledge. I am nothing if not well informed and well educated."

Victoria nodded, but didn't respond directly to his assertion that she didn't think highly of him. Instead she asked another question, "I thought, for a moment, perhaps you chose to be royalists out of family loyalty."

"That isn't untrue either. Nor are being royalists unselfish on our part. But I can honestly say that I don't agree with other parties' political views anyway."

"Selfish?"

"My father – and I – are named in the line of succession of the royal crown. Granted we are far from high on the list."

"You could be King of Spain one day?"

"Si. But many good people would have to pass on for that to happen. So you can understand, I am sure, why it isn't something I wish for."

Victoria replied with only silence. Diego frowned, mostly to himself, he hadn't known Victoria was so unaware of his family connections. He was certain her parents had known exactly who his parents were in relation to the crown - how was it possible that everyone had, until now, overlooked giving Victoria the same information? And if she didn't know? Who else didn't know? Was it possible, even remotely, that they had so much trouble with de Soto, were targets of so much of his ire, because he was unaware of exactly whom he was targeting?

**End Chapter 04**

**A/N: Thanks you for reading Chapter 04 of "Secrets in the Night." Chapter 05 is ready to post save for a final edit – so it will be up as soon as that is done. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Here is chapter 05! I'm so pleased that I'm finally posting this. There won't be another update posted until after the New Year – life is just too busy to find the time between now and then. So I want to thank everybody for reading, and reviewing, and wish each of you a joyous holiday season and a fulfilling 2014.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro in any incarnation. I am not sure who does, all I know is it is not me. No copyright infringement, or disrespect to the people who have made Zorro a legend, is intended. Thank you.**

**Secrets in the Night**

**Chapter 05**

**By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

Victoria had remained silent since their conversation petered out, and Diego was content enough to be silent in his own musings. Diego and Victoria rode through the outskirts of Monterey and approached the governor's office, located inside the local military barracks, where Diego would inquire as to the whereabouts of the emissary at the moment. Diego and Victoria were easily able to gain entry into the military courtyard - from there Diego began the trials necessary to be granted an audience with the mysterious emissary.

The King's emissary in Alta California was somebody different nearly every time. No matter who was sent, it was always someone the King trusted. But, it would be too much to ask that every year the same man would give up months of his life in Madrid to sail to California, spend a couple of months, and sail back again. Therefore, Diego had no way of knowing exactly who he was, hopefully, about to meet face to face.

After speaking with a Captain who had been willing to check Diego's identifying papers, and who realized Diego was someone who should be shown respect, Diego was able to find out the emissary was currently secluded with the governor in the latter's office going over the itinerary for the upcoming tour. Apparently they were scheduled to leave on a tour of military inspection in the morning, which included stopping briefly to visit with a personal and unnamed friend of the emissary. Diego was pleased when the captain agreed to inform the emissary of the presence of visitors.

The captain was gone for several minutes and with each one Victoria became increasingly nervous.

"What do you think is taking so long?" Victoria whispered to Diego in a fierce undertone.

"The captain will have to wait until given leave to address the emissary." Diego answered calmly, unsurprised by the wait. The gentleman in question was undoubtedly busy and, depending on his general disposition, might also be inclined to force others to wait to make himself feel more powerful.

Victoria nodded to herself in implied understanding.

They waited for several more minutes before the captain emerged, his gait much faster on his return trip than it had been on his journey in.

"Senor de la Vega, sir, the emissary says he will see you immediately, sir." The captain then glanced at Victoria before redirecting his gaze and attention to Diego. "And he says that any friend of yours is welcome as well, sir."

"Thank you, Captain." Diego responded, wondering what this easily gained entrance could possibly signify.

"If you'll follow me, please, sir, madam." The captain completed a turn with the precision rarely seen outside of military parades, and walked back in purposeful strides to the governor's office. Diego and Victoria exchanged a glance, Victoria in surprise as she'd never in her life been addressed as 'madam', and Diego in warning, reminding Victoria of their discussion on the ride.

The reception room of the governor's office was opulent but not so much so that it could realistically be compared to the de la Vega's library.

The governor's secretary, a man a few years Diego's senior, was seated at a desk in the reception room. The captain addressed this man, "Senor this is Senor Diego de la Vega and Senorita Escalante here to see his Excellency the Emissary." The captain spoke with a formality that would have been laughable in Los Angeles, and seemed almost equally out of place here in Monterey, but would have been some below standard in the royal court.

"Si, Captain, thank you." The secretary dismissed the military man. "Sir, madam if you'll follow me I'll show to his Excellency."

Diego nodded at the secretary but spoke to the captain before complying, "Thank you, Captain. We appreciate your assistance."

"Certainly, sir." The captain replied with a deep bow, before completing another parade turn and exiting the building.

Diego, followed closely and cautiously by Victoria, stepped after the secretary who opened the massive double doors behind his desk and bowed to the occupants of the room before announcing the visitors.

"Your Excellency, Senor Governor may I present Senor de la Vega and Senorita Escalante for an audience?"

"Thank you, Benito." The older man, the governor, replied, dismissing his man with a wave of his hand.

When the secretary, apparently named Benito, stepped out of the way to allow Diego and Victoria entrance and to shut the double doors behind them, Diego got his first clear look at the occupants of the room. The older man, the man who had spoken, was standing with rigid stiffness behind the massive desk that centered the large room. His posture indicated to Diego that the Governor was not nearly as comfortable as he would like the other people present to think he was. Diego had met the governor on several previous occasions and as met his eyes and nodded his head slightly as a sign of respect for the man and his position, but made no move to actually bow - he owed no man in the colonies, aside from his own father, such deference. Then Diego's gaze moved on to the younger man standing on the nearer side of the desk. He appeared, from the back, to be approximately Diego's own age and stood with a relaxed grace that telegraphed he had no reason to be nervous about anything. There was something familiar to Diego about the stature of the man before him - even standing still he had a grace about him that was memorable. He was a swordsman - that much Diego could tell with even one glance at the rear of his still form. Was it possible he knew the man? From the court in Madrid? From his fencing studies with Sir Edward? From his contact with the King?

The emissary turned around, the stoic face he had apparently been showing the governor turning into a mischievous grin when his eyes met Diego's. They were eyes, and an expression, that Diego would never forget as long as lived. The emissary was no longer some mysterious man - but rather he was a memorable old acquaintance of Diego's from his time in Spain.

**End Chapter 05**

**A/N: Thanks again for taking the time to read. Chapter 06 will be posted early in January. Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 06! Finally! I know I promised this would be up closer to the start of 2014 but family and medical issues forced me to change my grand plan. But here it is! I'll post again as soon as the editing is done! I know I'm behind with responding to reviews – I'll be working on remedying that over the next couple of days. Thanks for reading – I hope everybody had a wonder holiday season and is loving everything 2014 has to offer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro in any incarnation. I am not sure who does, all I know is it is not me. No copyright infringement, or disrespect to the people who have made Zorro a legend, is intended. Thank you.**

**Secrets in the Night**

**Chapter 06**

**By: visions2share a.k.a. Vi**

"Don Diego, my old friend it is good to see you!" the emissary said as he stepped forward to greet Diego with an enthusiastic embrace.

Diego returned the embrace before taking the man by the upper arms and moving him back into the range of Diego's vision so he could inspect and verify the identity of the emissary.

"Sebastian Carmen? You are the King's Emissary to Alta California this time?" Diego questioned, already grinning with pleasure.

"Si, si. Such a grand surprise is it not? Had you not come today I was to drop by your father's hacienda day after tomorrow to surprise you and hope that you would invite me to stay for several days!" Sebastian crackled a dry laugh that Diego remembered well.

"Consider yourself invited - in fact I insist you allow us to host you during your stay in the colonies. I would never allow my best friend from Madrid to stay anywhere else - I would be so insulted!" Diego returned, his brow creased in a frown in mock displeasure - that was easily belied by his continuing grin.

"What is this best friend, 'from Madrid' qualifier? Am I not your best friend in all the Spanish lands? Perhaps your best friend in all the world? I believe it is I who shall be insulted!" Sebastian huffed with an equally unbelievable frown.

Diego laughed - a carefree laugh he hadn't allowed himself to use without benefit of a black mask in all the time he had been back in California.

"Do allow me to explain? And make introduction?" Diego kept his left hand on Sebastian's upper arm as he pivoted to the side to reveal Victoria where she had been standing in his shadow, struck dumb by the reception Diego had received. "Don Sebastian Carmen may I introduce to you my other best friend, Senorita Victoria Escalante, whom I know I've spoken of previously in person and in letters?"

"Si. I remember - and you said she was beautiful - your talent for words has failed you in this instance, my friend, - she is merely beautiful the way the ocean is merely damp!" Sebastian gently shook off Diego's hand to lean forward in a bow and clasp Victoria's hand in his own to bring it to his lips for a kiss. "Senorita, it is an honor and a great pleasure to finally meet you. Diego has spoken of you often in the years I've known him."

"Thank you, sir, it is an honor to meet you as well." Victoria shot a terrified, nervous look to Diego as she replied, unused as she was to such gallantry when unaccompanied by a black mask and cape.

"Excellent, excellent! Please both of you come in and sit down. Make yourselves comfortable, you rode up from Los Angeles this morning?" verified Sebastian.

Diego nodded as he guided Victoria to a lovely upholstered arm chair in the conversational group centered below the governor's large window.

"Well then you will be hot and parched, Jose," Sebastian acknowledge the governor for the first time since Diego and Victoria had entered the office, "I assume it won't be any problem for your secretary to see to procuring some cooling refreshments?" Although the words indicated a mild request the tone left no doubt that Don Sebastian was both at once voicing an order and an implied reprimand that it had not already been taken care of.

"Of course, Excellency." The governor nodded and made for the doors through which his secretary was to be found."

When the man had exited and closed the door behind him Sebastian turned back to Diego and spoke in sotto voice, "good help is so hard to find these days, is it not?" as he rolled his eyes.

Victoria barely held in a gasp at the insult this young man had just offered the governor of all of Alta California, she glanced simultaneously at Diego, who merely chuckled and nodded good naturedly at his old friend from Spain.

Diego, while not particularly worried about any insult Sebastian might throw the governor's way - well aware that the man did seem to be slightly lacking in manners - nevertheless chose to direct the conversation to a more relevant topic. "The Captain informed us you are leaving tomorrow on a military tour. And to visit a friend - which, I egotistically assume to be me?"

"Indeed. And what would ego have to do with it - nothing but logical deduction, my friend." Sebastian smiled as he settled himself across from Diego and Victoria in a chair that was probably supposed to be the governor's, not that Diego thought the older man would receive any active encouragement to join in their conversation.

"I'm surprised, even given the incentive of my company, that you would travel to such an out of the way pueblo as Los Angeles?" Diego questioned, forgoing subtlety for curiosity.

"True, what is the company of an old friend, when compared with a long and tiring journey on ill maintained dusty roads?" Sebastian laughed, shaking his head playfully. "Actually, as much as I hate to dent your ego, I was going to Los Angeles anyway, it being your home, and having some time to spend with you is, unfortunately, just a bonus."

"Los Angeles? Really?" Diego wondered, finding it surprising that the King would send his Emissary to such an out of the way pueblo, regardless of the presence of the de la Vegas.

"Indeed. His Majesty sent several personal letters to you and your father explaining things," Sebastian waved his hand in a negligent manner indicating that the King's missives were of little importance, "but I'll give those to you later. I can tell you myself about my business there."

Diego waited expectantly, but patiently, not willing to give into his old friend's taunting.

"Very well. Your sense of patience is as legendary as it ever was I see - not, mind you, that I'm at all surprised." Sebastian flashed a smile filled with some sort of knowledge and understanding in Diego's direction, and while it was true that Sebastian knew him well, he couldn't figure out exactly what the look alluded to. "The King received a letter from you a few months ago, mentioning letters you'd sent in the past, that he apparently never received - and let me tell you he's been a bear about the lack of communication from his _family_ - detailing the absurdities of the local alcalde. One Ignosio de Soto?"

"Indeed. One of the letters made it through? At this point I can't tell you how surprising I find that, considering the several hundred I sent in the last few years. Coming here to send a letter back with the emissary," Diego waved a lazy hand in Sebastian's direction, "was the last step before I actually resorted to returning to Madrid and speaking with him in person."

"Yes. He, and I, assumed you would not much longer delay a trip to Madrid, based on the tone in your letter. In fact we were concerned that you and I would pass each other on ships in the great wide ocean and I would come here to help you clean up your little problem just as you came to Madrid to visit me - I mean His Majesty."

"Not far off from that exact scenario. The only thing that prevented me already having left was father and I decided to wait and I would travel with the horse shipment in two months time."

"Sounds like delightful accommodations, I can certainly understand why you would chose to wait." Sebastian snickered at his own sarcasm, as did Diego who knew that Sebastian was perfectly aware that the accommodations on a ship owned jointly between the King and the de la Vega family would indeed have excellent accommodations, regardless of what type of cargo it routinely carried, and that any ship with such distinguished ownership and cargo would rate a military escort, making it a very safe and comfortable way to undertake such a long sea journey.

"Do you know which letter made it through? Or why the others did not?" Diego questioned with a curiosity he couldn't help, despite it being mostly irrelevant at this point.

"The letter that he received stated in an amendment that you would be dropping it into a mail sack in Santa Paula? How were the others mailed?"

"From Los Angeles, some by private courier, some by stage, and some via military escort - although none were ever carried by our own servants. Which considering what apparently happened to the others is probably a very good thing for the health and safety of our men." Diego fumed to himself, immensely grateful that he had never assigned Felipe such a task or even a vaquero such as Miguel.

"Indeed. I can, without further looking into things, only assume that your alcalde or someone in league with him managed to bribe your couriers or otherwise divert your missives. What troubles me more, actually, is I'm surprised anyone would interrupt communication between you and the King - would they not realize that not hearing from you except for cattle and horse shipments would make him extremely suspicious, not to mention unhappy?"

"I don't know, Sebastian, I would have thought so. Which is why I always assumed that either it was bureaucratic nonsense getting in the way, or I don't even know - as I could never come up with any explanation (no matter how improbable) that would justify being so ignored by His Majesty." Diego remembered Victoria's reaction just that morning to his revelation regarding his relationship with the King. "However, I've just recently discovered that my familial ties with the royal family aren't as well known in the area of the Pueblo de Las Angeles as I had previously thought."

"Really? How so?" Sebastian was intrigued. During Diego's time in Madrid it was obvious that the family connection with the de la Vegas was one the King was never reluctant to discuss, and never had been, as it was common knowledge among the titled long before Diego made his first appearance at the palace after his arrival in Madrid - therefore Diego surmised that Sebastian was as surprised by the revelation as he himself had been.

"Indeed. Apparently some, at least, are unaware that we are closely related enough to be a part of the line."

"Really? How odd. I would of thought that it would be quite the distinction for the residents of the area, having genuine royalty living in their midst." Diego shot a quick glance at Victoria to see how she was faring with the conversation and to see if she realized he had stretched the truth about how exactly distant his relation to the King was. It appeared for the moment, anyway, that she was so overwhelmed that she hadn't taken the time to process this latest piece of information. But Diego reminded himself that after Sebastian left there were still secrets to be kept, he couldn't afford Victoria to become too curious about him, it could lead to uncomfortable questions.

Diego shrugged, not wanted to develop this line of conversation further in Victoria's presence. "So the King is sending you to Los Angeles to meet with de Soto?"

"No, not exactly." Sebastian was interrupted by the governor returning followed by the secretary carrying a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and a decanter of what appeared to be Madeira.

Diego took the opportunity provided by the interruption to intercept Victoria's gaze and send her a warning look in response. He could tell that she was frustrated with Sebastian's answer. The King had gotten word about de Soto, and was sending Sebastian all the way to Los Angeles yet not for the purpose of speaking to de Soto about the allegations against him. What Diego didn't think Victoria realized was that if his accusations had actually reached the King then His Majesty wasn't at all likely to give de Soto any sort of benefit of the doubt. At least that was the way Diego saw it from his new more optimistic outlook - but Victoria wouldn't understand what a major victory the King receiving that letter was bound to be.

While this silent conversation on transpiring between Diego and Victoria, Sebastian had directed Benito to set the tray down on the low table in the center of the conversational area and asked that he be left alone with his guests. The governor had asked if they were through conversing for the day because if they were he was going to head home and spend the afternoon and evening with his wife before they left early the next the morning on the tour. Sebastian had good naturedly agreed, Diego could tell it was more because he wouldn't have to find a tactful way to kick the man out of his own office, than it was a true sign of his pleasant nature. When the governor and his secretary had removed themselves and shut the door behind them Sebastian retook his seat.

"Lemonade or Madeira?" he offered.

"Lemonade for me. Victoria?" Diego passed along the question to clue her into the fact it was alright to voice a preference.

"Lemonade for me as well, thank you, sir." Diego was surprised, Victoria usually took the opportunity presented by having a day off and access to fine spirits to indulge, maybe it was the strange situation she found herself in that prevented her.

Sebastian nodded, poured their drinks, then a small glass of Madeira for himself before saying, "now, where were we?"

"The purpose of your visit to Los Angeles." Diego reminded him.

"Ah, si, si." Sebastian again forced Diego to wait while he sipped his drink.

"You said you won't be talking to de Soto?" Diego further reminded him, giving in just a little to his taunting.

"Well, yes. And no. I am not going to Los Angeles to interview the man - no in depth conversation shall be required. Although I'm sure we will exchange words," Sebastian looked thoughtful, "well, I at least have words for him, I cannot tell, not being acquainted with the man, how me may respond."

Diego merely raised his eyebrow and sipped his lemonade, unwilling to give any further sign of his impatience. While Victoria held her glass, but after an absent minded polite sip or two ignored it entirely, as she watched Diego and Sebastian volley their conversation back and forth. Her expression and slight side to side head movement reminded Diego of the spectators some of the sporting events that were held as entertainment for the royal court - specifically tennis.

Sebastian waited, sipping his drink several more times, more for show than for consumption, hoping to draw Diego into making a response. But Sebastian, as calm a man as he was, wasn't patient enough to wait out his old friend.

"Very well," Sebastian sighed, and Diego hid a satisfied smirk behind his lemonade glass, "you are far better acquainted with the man than I could hope to be. How do you believe he will react to the words I have for him?"

"That would depend entirely on their meaning." Diego stated, again unwilling to satisfy Sebastian by asking a question.

"Why, didn't I say?" Sebastian feigned surprise, Diego merely waited out the farce, "I will read to him aloud, in front of as many witnessing citizens as possible, a document, signed by His Royal Majesty King Ferdinand of Spain," Diego rolled his eyes, Sebastian was having far too much fun drawing this out, "stating the Alcalde de Soto is to be transported back to Spain, to the Royal Spanish Court in Madrid, in irons, to stand trial for high treason against the King, his family," Sebastian nodded toward Diego, "and the citizens of the Spanish crown." Sebastian finished with a telling little smirk while Victoria's jaw dropped and Diego's face was overtaken by a very wide and satisfied smile.

**End Chapter 06**

**A/N: Thank you again for taking the time to read. Chapter 07 will be posted as soon as the editing is done. Thanks!**


End file.
